


Reincarnation For Dummies

by Nemesister



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Chiyuki the Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: In which Decim gets a surprise visitor, and she's not at all how he remembered her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Reincarnation For Dummies

He hadn't thought anything of it until placing a glass down on the bar. He'd not had his back turned for more than a minute when the sound of breaking glass reached his ears. He turned sharply to see nothing more than an empty room. 

"Who's there?" he asked aloud. 

Silence was his only reply. He furrowed his brows, placing the bottle of liquid down on the bar to then investigate the source of the broken glass. 

"Ginti," he now called out, wondering if the red head was bored or something, seen as he always liked to pick a fight with him.

The room was completely silent, save for his shoes tapping on the floor as he walked. 

"I don't understand," he thought to himself as he now headed back to find the bottle now on the floor. "Maybe I should ask about this?"

He picked up the phone and called Nona. 

"Yes, what is it?" she asked lazily.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, ma'am. But has anyone been sent here at all?"

"Not that I recall. Why?"

"It's just I left a glass on the bar and while my back was turned, it somehow got knocked off." He knew he sounded completely insane, but it was true.

"Is Ginti there?" 

"No, ma'am, I looked around, but there's no one here. When I came back I found a bottle had also been smashed."

"That's quite strange," she mocked. " Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you're eating and drinking just fine?" she toyed with him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Maybe it's Chiyuki?"

He paused at this. "But I sent her for reincarnation."

"I was joking," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I really found nothing amusing about it."

"Wow, listen to you." She chuckled.

Decim gasped at his forward he was. "My deepest apologies."

"Maybe its Memine," Nona now sighed. 

"Ginti's cat?" he questioned.

"Yeah, the idiots lost her."

"But I don't see why she would come here."

"She's possibly sick of him and decided to choose someone else, you should feel privileged."

"Yes, ma'am." 

And with that she ended the call. Decim placed the phone down to now get to work on picking up the glass shards. He carefully picked them up with ease, setting them on the handkerchief he was holding in his left hand. Suddenly something black ran across the floor in front of him, and he ended up catching his finger on one of the shards. 

"Ow," he groaned, raising the injured finger to his mouth. 

Once he was sure the bleeding had stopped he continued picking up the rest. He then stood to throw them away before looking for the black cat.

"Memine," he called out to the feline.

He received a small meow in return.

"Memine," he called out again, searching high and low.

He was now looking between the stools when something landed on one. He lifted himself up on his knees to come face to face with the little black cat.

"Memine," he smiled.

The smile soon turned back to a frown as he realised something was off.

"No," he pondered. " Memine is different. She doesn't have a full tail and her front leg is bandaged."

The cat meowed loudly at him.

"Could you really be....?"

His suspicion was right as he watched the cat jump onto the Chiyuki dummy.

"Chiyuki!" he smiled again, now heading over to hold her in his arms.

She meowed happily, purring loudly as she snuggled against his chest. Decim was so lost in the moment he hadn't heard his visitor storm over.

"Alright, where is she?!" 

"Ginti," Decim thought rather surprised. 

"Where's Memine? Nona said she was here!"

"I don't know," Decim plainly stated. 

"Lair!" he snapped. "She's right there!"

"You're mistaken, this is.... "

Chiyuki hissed at him as he grew closer and jumped right out of Decim's arms.

"Now look what you did!" Ginti yelled as he turned to chase her. "Memine!"

"I cannot allow you to take her!" Decim now retaliated.

"She's my assistant!"

"She's actually Chiyuki," the white haired arbiter informed him, catching him off guard.

"Oof!" Ginti groaned as he was slammed into the wall, caught on Decim's wires.

Decim walked over to him.

"Have you completely lost it, you idiot!"

"No," Decim replied as he turned around to call for the cat. " Chiyuki. "

She walked over, tail held high.

"She isn't Memine."

Ginti turned away in disgust as he pulled himself out of the string trap.

"I'm sorry for the wasted journey," Decim apologised as Ginti headed back with a face like thunder.

He now headed back to the bar to make himself a well earned drink, when he heard the playful sound of meowing. He looked over the bar to see not only Chiyuki, but Memine, both playing together. 

"Oh," was the only thing he could muster up. "Memine."

He couldn't help but smile. Chiyuki had a friend, and he had Chiyuki and Memine.


End file.
